


To be their shadows

by ShippityDooWah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heroes, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, gentle! Link, heavy smut last chapter, jelous! Dark link, the road is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippityDooWah/pseuds/ShippityDooWah
Summary: You are basically the maid of Hyrule. You go behind Link and kill off the monsters he forgets along the way. You have never met but when you do, sparks fly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI there's light smut in this chapter....
> 
> I mean, how could you FINALLY meet your hero and NOT touch yourself ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this work is unbeta'd

You loved riding along the beautiful fields of Hyrule on your trusty steed. He was a handsome smokey gray stallion with a black maine and tail. You were headed to Death Mountain to check on the Gorons. After the Hero of Time had defeated the temple there, the Gorons were still having some issues and needed to be checked on. 

You quickly tied up your horse outside of Kakariko Village. When you walked into town you were greeted by the villigers, mostly everyone had heard of your deeds. Link would free another Sage and you would go behind him to make sure that the rest of the monsters were defeated so people could return to their homes. it was a long ride and you decided to get some rest at the local inn before the long hike up the mountain. The man behind the counter recognized you.

"It's you! Anything for you is on the house!" The man said, chipper. You smiled and dismissed him away with a wave of your hand. 

"that's not necessary, I will pay." you're always modest. "I'd like a room."

"And for you the best room. One of our suites." The man responded. As he fumbled to get your key he pulled a little wooden sword out from under the counter.

"I don't usually do this but would you sign this for my son? He's a big fan of you and Link. You noticed that there was already a signature on the sword, it was Links. 

"So you've met him?" you asked as you signed the sword. The man smiles and nods. 

"Actually, he's staying here tonight. He just finished up the fire temple. He looked pretty badly burned and bruised up. He's staying in the other suite."

You raise an eyebrow at this. Even though you had always been one step behind Link you had never actually met him. 

"Here you go miss." The man said breaking you out of your thoughts. "Your room is three stories up on the left." You smiled and waved, throwing a quick 'thank you' over your shoulder as you headed for the stairs. 

once you reached the third floor you took in your surroundings. There was only two rooms and one open doorway at the end of the hall. Out of curiosity you peeked your head into that doorway and noticed that there was a bunch of walls separating out the room. There were wash basins and buckets. You faintly heard a splashing noise and noticed alot of steam. 

There was a gentle relaxing moan escaping through the doorway. You poked your head a little further around the corner to see a blond man with pointed ears soaking in a tin wash basin. Your cheeks grew warm and decided to quickly walk to your room before you got caught or could get a better look. You shut the door silently as you lean your back against it, sliding down to the floor. It had been a long journey and dealing with the monsters from the last Temple had left you weary. you had decided this was a safe spot to heal. You fished the bottle from your bag and uncorked the fairy to let her work her magic. While you relaxed you made note of the room.

It was a pretty spectacular room. A queen size bed with a hand embroidered duvet was the centerpiece of this room. Fresh flowers stood in vases adorning the well-lit area. candelabras were posted all over the walls and the scent of lavender and vanilla filled the air. It was quiet up here, almost too quiet. Maybe the mysterious man was gone so you could also relax and wash off. 

As you headed out of your room, looking at the floor, you ran into something solid. A sturdy calloused hand came around the small of your back to hold you up.

"Sorry Miss." The man said. You looked up and were met with blue eyes as deep as the ocean. It was the man you had seen in the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a towel draped loosely around his waist. This made you blush. Water drops fell from the tips of his blonde hair and landed on your face. He had a slight friendly smirk and chiseled features like that of a statue. He realized you were gaping at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. Just tired." you weakly responded. It was true though. 

"I know how you feel." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. My name is Link, some call me the Hero of Time, and you are?" You told him your name shyly.

"That's a beautiful name." He complimented with a smile. you let out a small giggle and blushed.

"Wait, I've heard of you! you're the one going around defeating all The monsters after I leave the temple aren't you?" he said astonished.

"Yeah, that's me." you said modestly. 

"I bet you're tired after that last Temple. I've tried to keep the monsters to a minimum and make your job easier."

"I kill them to help you out as well." You both stood in silence for awhile. Admiring each others work. 

"I should get dressed." He said with a blush, noticing your eyes had started to lower again. You nodded in agreement. 

"Was nice meeting you!" He said with a smile.

"You too, Link!" You replied as you headed to the washroom. Apon fully entering the washroom you noticed how lavish it was: pristine white towels folded neatly on a stand in the corner, plush rugs on the sides of the wash basins, and beside every wash basin was stands filled with various soaps and bath salts. You grinned ear to ear. It wasn't often that you got a proper bath, you were going to do it up. 

You choose the wash basin that link was previously in. Not because he was in it. (Of course not) but because it was the biggest one. You ran your fingers along the edge. It was still warm. You filled it to the brim with warm water, soap and salts and gingerly dropped your robe. You dipped your toes in first to test the water  
It was perfect. You climbed in and leaned back letting your eyes drift shut and the warm water do its magic. 

But when your eyes closed you couldn't stop thinking about crystal blue eyes, a pearly white smile and flawless features. Your mind drifted to how taunt his muscles were on his chest and abdomen, and how smooth his skin looked. The way his hair fell in his face or the way his towel hung low, but not low enough. You wondered what he tasted like, what he felt like. 

Your hand was wondering on its own down your side, resting on your thigh. You remembered how he caught you, if only his hand slid lower. If only his towel hung lower. Lower. And your hand did just that. You were panting as you rubbed circles on your clit. You thought of his soft lips and how they would feel all over you. You stifled your moans so he wouldn't hear you. You thought about how you were in the same exact basin he was in moments ago. You were reaching your peak thinking about his strong arms and kissable jawline. The image of his bright eyes and sweet smile sent you crashing into your orgasm and you couldnt help but cry out a bit. 

You laid in the tub awhile longer, basking in your glow, until your skin got clamy and the water became cold. Stepping out of the basin you pulled the plug and grabbed your towel and clothes. If he was going to strut around in nothing but a towel and tease you with his beauty then so were you. When you left the washroom however, he was no where to be seen.


	2. wine and dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Dark Link
> 
> PLUS 
> 
> Dark Link-X-Link

When you entered your room and shut the door your stomach began growling. You remembered seeing a smorgasbord on the main floor and decided to get dressed and check it out. It wasn't every day that you got a hot meal with strangers so you decided to dress up a bit. 

You put on your favorite gown, a deep violet floor length gown. It had thin straps that showed off your fit arms and was tailored to your body. You threw on some gold earrings and a matching necklace which acenuated your plunging neckline. Not too much cleavage but just the right amount. You threw on some heels, ran a brush through your hair and you were set. You made your way down stairs and were greeted in the doorway to the smorgasbord. 

"Hello miss, how are you this evening?" A gentlemen behind a podium asked.  
"I'm fine. Looks packed in there. Any chance you have a spot for me?" You asked noticing the full room. The smells were intoxicating and the crowd of people were all cheering and chatting away. 

"Actually, I have just the table. If you don't mind dining with two other heroes." The man stated surveying the room. 

"Thats fine." you said. 

"Right this way." He gestured into the room and led you back to a corner. On the way you wondered what he meant by two other heroes. You hoped one of them was Link and the other was not a woman that you would have to compete for his attention with. Thats when you spotted them. It was Link but someone else was with him. The man next to Link looked just like him but, different. His skin was a light gray, like marble. His hair was white and his tunic was black. All of his other features were identical to the Hero of Time. 

"Here we are! Link, is it OK if she joins you and your guest?" The man asked. You smiled and gave a sweet small wave. Link smiled back. 

Links eyes lit up when he seen you. He stood and took your hand "you look beautiful. I'd love for you to join us. is it OK with you Dark?" Link asked. Dark looked at you from under his lashes. His eyes were blood red and full of lust. 

"No, this should be fun." Dark said, grinning. His teeth were jagged. That was another difference they had.  
He made you uneasy yet you also felt extremely safe with the pair. You smiled and took up a seat. You introduced yourself to Dark.

"Link was just talking about you, and here you happen to show up, how lovely." Sarcasm laced his voice. He had a 'devil may care' additude and looks that could kill. You wouldn't put it past this guy to do just that. 

"This is Dark." Link said as he gave Dark a look of 'play nice'. Dark only quirked an eyebrow at him. Link was to the left of you and Dark was in front of you. You were all sharing a small square table and no one had gotten food yet. Your stomach rumbled again.

"Link, why dont you get your date something to eat Before I get a bite of her." Dark deadpanned gesturing at you and winking. Your face grew hot and Links cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink. 

"She's not my date we just met. Be nice,Dark. I'm sorry about him. Would you like to get some food?" Links body was angled towards you. 

"Yes, please." You said shyly. He pulled out your chair and offered his hand, you took it and headed towards the sweet aroma. 

"What's his deal?" You asked once you were out of earshot. Link just sighed and hung his head low. 

"You know those monsters that you kill?" you shook your head. "Well, he's technically one of them." Rage bubbled in you and you wished you had your bow and daggers. Link placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. 

"But, he's my shadow." The rage in you disappated at that statement. Link could see it on your face, all the questions you wanted to ask. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I'm not the right person to answer them. You should ask him, he loves talking about himself." Link just grinned. You decided that probably was best. Its rude to learn about someone from someone else's words, should always hear it from the horses mouth, so they say. 

When you got back to the table Dark was still there with his boot clad feet propped on the table on Links side. Link pushed his feet off with a thud. He was met with an annoyed look from Dark. 

"Not hungry?" You asked between bites as you looked at Dark. 

"No need to eat, I'm a shadow." He could tell this answer didnt suffice so decided to supply more information. He sighed heavily before he began talking again.

"I was created in Links image by Ganondorf to destroy the Hero of Time. When it came time to deliver the finishing blow, I couldn't. I felt like I would be destroying myself. So I choose to work alongside Link to bring down Ganondorf. He tortured me for years, the son of a bitch deserves what's coming to him. I will deliver the finishing blow to him." 

You let that sink in and decided to leave it at that and not question it. But Dark wasn't done when he spoke up again. 

"Me and Link are different in a few aspects, such as personality and some looks. However, physique and anatomy wise, we are identical. In every. Single. Way." He punctuated his sentence with a wink. Your cheeks warmed and felt a tingle between your legs. 

"Although, I can preform magic and he cannot, so I have that going for myself." He was so cocky and grinned so wide. You felt his foot rub up you calf and your eyes grew wide. Link shot him a look and he stopped. The conversation fell into a friendlier mood for the remainder of dinner. You, Link and Dark shared stories of your travels and monsters you all hated battling. occasionally Links eyes would go wide and stare at Dark and Dark would just smirk at him. You thought maybe there was something going on under the table but didnt question it. 

After dinner the three of you walked back to your suites and bid goodbye at your door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Link smiled at you and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. You gave him a sweet smile. 

"I had a lot of fun too." You said grazing your fingertips over his forearm. He grinned sweetly. 

"Sleep well, goodnight." He said as he entered his suite. You turned to enter yours when a hand grabbed your wrist and spun you around. 

"When you get bored of Mr. Goody two shoes, come find me. I may be tough, but I'm fun." Dark whispered in your ear. Your hair stood on end and you felt electrified. He winked at you as he entered the suite Link was in. You lingered by your door a bit longer. You could hear a muffled argument between the two and then, silence. You felt like it was your fault but you push that tought aside when you realized how tired you were.

You kicked off your shoes by the door and thought about the evening as you got changed. The way Link would smile at you sweetly and it made butterflies erupt in your stomach. You took your earrings out and placed them in your bag. As you fiddled with your clasp to your necklace, you thought about how Dark made you tingle all over when he whispered in your ear. You tossed your necklace into your bag.

Sliding off your dress you thought about the way Link would touch your arm or hand when he spoke to you. Your dress hit the floor and you grabbed your nightgown. Sliding it over your head, the image of Dark winking at you from across the table was in your mind.  
You flopped down on the bed with a very real realization, you were crushing hard. You couldn't help but think they both felt the same way. You crawled up under the blankets and drifted off into a deep sleep filled with glowing red and blue orbs.

***INSIDE DARK AND LINKS SUITE***

"I want her." Dark stated.

"Thats not how it works, Dark." Link rubbed a hand down his face and plopped down onto the bed. There room was identical to your room. 

"How does it work then, Link?" Dark said in a mocking tone. "You seem to have no trouble at all getting the ladies to like you." He said sarcastically.

"Oh my goddess's, Dark are you jealous?" Link asked seriously. 

"No. Yes. Wait, of who? Because truth be told I could have her with the aid of my magic and you, well, I already have you." Dark grinned as he sauntered over to Link. 

"Not tonight, Dark." Link said putting his hand up. Link had taken his boots off and was attending to the the rest of his straps. 

"Are you thinking of her? You found a woman so its over for me?" Dark was irritated. Link reached out to touch Dark but he smacked his hand away. 

"Its not like that. You know I love you, but there's something about her." Link paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Besides, I'm tired anyways. We had a long day." Links equipment hit the floor with a thud. Dark sighed and kicked off his boots as he fiddled with his straps. 

"Your right, it has been exhausting. I don't know why but I get tired now." Dark confessed. 

"Its the light coming out in you." Link said, meaningfully.

"More like the light cumming in me." Dark joked. His equipment also hitting the floor.

"You had to ruin a perfectly good moment didnt you?" Link said, irritated. Dark crawled up on the bed and pulled Link down next to him. 

"Its just a joke. It does feel good being good." Dark said honestly. Link had seen a big change in Dark since they first met. Link sighed contently and let Dark embrace him. "Rubbing my thigh all night under the table was really distracting though." Link said. "Good, because I was rubbing my foot up and down her legs all night." Dark confessed. "You are so bad." Link chuckled. "I can be good sometimes though" Dark said. He looked up and gave Dark a gentle kiss, which was returned with a rough kiss. They laughed and bid eachother a goodnight.

"I still want her though." Dark whispered.

"Dark...." Link scolded


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning Sun shone bright through your window to your suite when you awoke. you could hear the Cuckoo's in the distance. you balled your hands into fists and rubbed your eyes, your stomach was a little grumbly so you decided to see if they were serving breakfast. 

You got up and quickly got dressed in the clothes you had on yesterday. It was after all, the only outfit that you had on you besides your ball gown. memories of the night before flooded into your mind and you couldn't help but wonder if they had already left. this made you very sad but you didn't dwell on it for too long. Feeling groggy, you made your way out of your suite and down the stairs to where you had eaten the night before. 

You could smell the breakfast in the air, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee. Upon entering the dining area, you noticed them in a back corner. They seemed to be arguing in hushed tones. You quickly ran over to their table with a smile plastered on your face. 

"I'm glad you guys are still here! I thought for sure you would have left already and I wouldn't get to say goodbye." You were much more chippper than you were moments ago. Link and Dark just smiled up at you. Dark stood up and wrapped you into a tight hug.

"I don't plan to say goodbye, that implies that I will never see you again." Dark whispered in your ear. Link stood and patted your back gently. Dark sat back down and Link gently took your hand and led you to the food. Link and you filled your plates in silence and headed back to the table. When you arrived Dark was grinning like a madman.

"Did you tell her yet?" He asked Link.

"Not yet." Link responded.

"Tell me what?" You ask.

"We've been discussing it and we think you should come with us." Dark said as he propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. His ruby eyes felt like they were piercing through your soul. You grinned ear to ear. You looked from Dark to Link and back to Dark.

"That is if you want to." Link said seriously, "you already go behind us anyways and destroy the monsters we forget." 

The road is a very lonely place and you would be safer with us." Dark interjected. You put down your fork.

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it? You think I can't handle myself out there in Hyrule fields?" You were irritated.

"No, not at all! You are very brave and tough. It honestly is safer, for everyone, to travel in a group." Link clarified.

"With each sage that me and Link rescue Ganondorf gets more and more worried. Henceforth, he realeses more demons and monsters into the fields and neighboring communities. Its become unsafe, even for us." Dark deadpanned. "Besides, if we work together we can get to Ganondorf much sooner so I can get my revenge on that son of a bitch."

You pondered on all this for a moment. It did make sense though, maybe you should join up with them. Having a massive crush on the pair could prove to be problematic but youd worry about that when the time came. they seemed different than last night though. maybe they weren't as in to you as you thought they were. As long as you could keep your feelings in check everything would be just fine.

"Okay, I'm in." You finally said, "When do we leave?"

link shot you a very warm smile and Dark shot you a wickedly wide grin that exposed his pointed teeth. 

"After breakfast we gather our things and meet you out front of the inn." Link stated. The conversation flowed smoothly between the three of you after that. You discussed the next Temple and what to expect. Link and Dark explained that it was a long journey even on horseback. The three of you needed to take many supplies. There were shops in town with some of the things that you needed. as you chatted you would occasionaly catch Dark stealing a piece of bacon from your plate.

"I thought shadows didn't have to eat?" You teased him. Taking a bite from his piece of bacon he replied,  
"I like bacon, who doesn't?" He shrugged and gave you a look that said 'drop it' but in the back of your mind you had a lot more questions. Link glanced at Dark and raised an eyebrow at him. There was more to this but Dark didn't want either one of you knowing. His skin looked lighter today. Instead of a dark gray like a storm cloud it was more of a smokey ash gray. 

The three of you finished up breakfast and headed upstairs. You bid your farewells and headed into your separate suites. You were estatic. Not only had you met the Hero of Time but you had met his shadow and you were going to be adventuring with them. You packed in a hurry and almost forgot your weapons. You quickly ran back into the room and put them on before meeting up with the guys downstairs. When you emerged from the inn they were all smiles, like they had not just seen you 15 minutes ago. 

"Where should we start?" You asked. 

"Well I'm low on arrows and bombs, and all three of us need to be stocked on health potions and fairies. Most of those things we can get in town and we will have to find a fairy fountain." Link explained. You didn't have a lot of money but had enough to cover your end of it. 

"Yeah, I also need arrows." You mentioned. The three of you walked in silence to the closest shop. The shopkeep was a burly man with a big moustache. 

"Ah Link, you've returned! How was Death Mountain crater?" The man said in a deep booming voice.

"Yeah about that." Link said as he showed the man a piece of his singed hair. The man laughed a deep belly laugh. 

"I take it you did release the sage though?" 

"Yes I managed to do that." Link responded.  
Link and the man carried on with their banter while the man went around gathering bows and bombs. Link placed 4 jars on the table and you fished out your 2 jars as well. 

"Can we get refills of healing potion as well?" Link inquired.

"I only have enough to fill two. I've been running low for awhile now." The man admitted. The man returned with 2 full jars enough arrows for both yours and Links quiver and a full bomb bag. 

"Need anything Dark?" Link asked. Dark leaned against the wall. 

"Nah, all I need is my blade and shield. I'm set." Dark said nonchalantly. You and Link looked at each other and just shrugged. The man stated the price and you reached into your pouch for your rubies. Link placed his hand on your hand and looked into your eyes. Godesses, you thought you could drown in those eyes of his. 

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." He opened up a sachet on his side to show that it was full to the brim of red and blue rupees. You had never seen that much money before. You quietly thanked Link and placed all the arrows into your quiver on your back. The three of you headed out of the shop and down to where the horses were tethered. You climbed onto your steed as Link mounted Epona.

"May I ride with you? I always ride with Link it would be a nice change of scenery." Dark asked. You gave him an inviting smile.

"I suppose that would be fine." You said with a blush. Dark hopped on the back of your steed behind you and wrapped his arms tightly around you. His left arm snaked around your waist and grabbed your side. His right arm was around your front grabbing your left breast without a care. Your face grew white and your eyes got big.

"Dark!" Link shouted, "be a gentleman." He mouthed to his shadow. You could barely see Dark's face but you could tell he was rolling his eyes. His hand slid down to rest right below your left breast, his chin was on your right shoulder and his breath was hot in your ear. This made your body tingle all over.

"Let's see how fast your steed can go." He whispered in your ear. You grinned and decided to give Link a challenge. you wasn't quite sure where you were headed but you knew the general direction and that it would take a while. Your steed galloped up next to link and Epona.

"You care to wager a friendly bet?" You asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah?" Link responded with an ornery grin.

"Yeah. First one to that rock up there wins! Whoever loses the race has to set up camp for tonight."

"What about the winner?"

"The winner gets to sleep the first shift of the night."   
Link mulled it over for a bit.

"Deal." He loved friendly competition. You trotted up next to Eponia. Your horse gave a small huff.

"3...2...1..." Dark counted down.

"GO!" You yelled. At first it looked as if Link would win. You were on a very fast steed but with the added weight of two bodies and all the weaponry your horse could not compete. Eponia started slowing down and you breezed past them. You noticed the look on Link's face. He looked too calm and too happy. You made it to the rock and let out a victory cry. Link came trotting up to you.

"You won fair and square." he said with a knowing smile.

You had a feeling he let you win though. You continued on your ride chatting with Dark along the way until your horses couldn't ride no more. The three of you had found a secluded cave near Lake Hylia. You and Link tied up the horses outside next to the river and gave a carrot to each one of them. Link went inside the cave to set up the tent. You and Dark layed on the ground enjoying the magnificent beauty of the night sky. Dark rubbed his hand on his face. You knew he wanted to tell you something you were unsure of what I may be though.

"He likes you." Dark whispered alound, catching you off guard. 

"Wait, what?" You responded, flabergasted.

"Link, he likes you." Dark reiterated.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he let you win, and he never lets anyone win." Dark looked bored with the conversation. 

"Well I like him too." 

"More than a friend though. You want him to bend you over and take you." Your face went red hot.

"I didnt say that!" You said defensively.

"You didnt have to." Dark punctuated the statement by walk in away towards the cave. A few moments later Link came out of the cave.

"the tents already, you go ahead and get some.sleep." Link looked ehausted. 

"Are you sure? You can sleep first." He just waved his hand.

"Naw its fine. Go ahead. We will wake you in 5 hours." You nodded to him and headed into the cave. 

"Dark you can go get some sleep too if you want." Link said blandly.

"No, you know I don't sleep at night. It's my favorite time." Link just nodded. They both sat down next to each other while you went off to the cave. 

"congratulations, she likes you too." Dark said sarcastically.

"Of course I like her, shes brave and strong. She could be a good ally." Link acted like he had no clue what Dark was referring to.

"Don't play dumb. I know.you want to fuck her and I bet she would let you." Links eyes grew wide. 

"What did you two discuss."

"Just that you liked her. She said she liked you too. I told her that she probably wouldn't mind if you slept with her.   
That pissed her off." Link pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I really need to teach you how to be kind to others. Life's not all about darkness, destruction and sex."

"Would be a lot more fun if it was." Dark said with a wink.

"Besides, I'm not drooling over her the way you are. Maybe you should tell her how you feel." Dark's playful smile faded. He do not like discussing his emotions. Mainly.because they were still pretty new to him and he still didnt fully understand them. He balled his hands into fists.

"I will then!" Dark shouted and stormed off into the direction of the cave. he peeked inside and you were fast asleep in the tent, snoring and mumbling in your sleep. He couldn't quite understand what you were saying but it sounded like your dream wasn't very pleasant. He stayed with you for a second until your mood mellowed back out and you were peacefully dreaming again.

He leaned in close and whispered in your ear,

"I want you for my own, I have since the moment I saw you. I'm falling for you. he kissed your temple and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Dark reappeared next to Link in a puff of smoke like a storm cloud. Link jumped and gasped. 

"I'm still getting used to that, so did you tell her?"

"course I did." 

"Was she awake?"

"Well, not exactly." Link just smirked. 

"What are you smirking about?" Dark teased as he gently shoved Link to the side. Dark tossed back his head laughing and his hat fell off. Link picked it up and slapped him in the face with it. Dark gave Link his fiercest 'I will kill you' face, to which Link just laughed. Dark could not stay mad at his.lighter side though, and he could not help but admire his beauty. 

The way the moonlight silhouetted his perfectly angular face made him want to kiss the tip of his nose, maybe tug on his blond hair a little, so he did just that. Link softened into the kiss. Dark tackled him to the ground causing Link's hat to fall off as well. Dark's stark white hair fell into links face and tickled the tip of his nose. Link giggled a bit. this sound set a fire inside Dark and Link could see it in his bloodstone eyes. 

"You know I should take you right here, right now." Dark whispered seductively. Link's pupils were blown wide at this statement.

"Dark he whispered as he rubbed his shadows thighs, "we Shouldn't do that right now."

"Why not?"

"What about her?" Link stated out of respect.

"Shes sleeping." Dark started unfastening all of his light sides straps. Link was so flustered his hands fluttered down to his belt to stop his shadow. Dark grabbed his wrist and slammed his hands above his head on the ground. Link groaned and his shafow took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Link's mouth. Dark leaned in and bit his ear lobe. 

"I've always loved your ears." His shadow whospered.  
Link arched his back at his companions words. Dark had never been one for giving compliments. Link leaned into his shadow.

"I've always loved everything about you." He whispered back and nipped Dark's lip. Dark started thrusting his erection across Links and the both moaned out in pleasure. link noticed Dark still for a moment and his ears twitch. 

"What's wrong?" He tentevly asked.

"Shh..." Dark held his hand over Links mouth. In his state of mind, this only turned him on more. Dark dipped his head down real low, his hot breath ghosting over the heroes neck.

"We have company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so wanted to make a quick note instead of changing the whole story, there Is a plot hole, and I'm patching it ;) 
> 
> *** when you tied up your horse in the first chapter I never said there was not another horse next to yours.***
> 
> If I were to edit that part it may give it away that he's in town and would meet sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Smut
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> Some parts come off as being a bit rapey

ReeeHAhaHAha!...

"Shit, Poe." Dark scowls at the ghost. The large Poe begins to float closer and twirl its lantern, laughing menically.

Link reaches for his sword and Dark pushes him aside to jump up. It was his turn to be the hero. Seemingly out of nowhere an arrow flies over Dark's shoulder and hits the Poe directly in the chest. The Poe let's out a pained cry and floats back words. While its distracted Dark grabs the hilt of his sword and pulls it over his shoulder. 

He crouches down and springs up and forward, slicing down hard on the ghost. It cries out one last ear shattering sound and disappates into a ball of purple fire. Link tosses Dark a bottle. He uncorks it and gathers the flame inside. Link and Dark both look back to see you advancing on them. Your thin white nightgown leaves nothing to the imagination. They both cock their eyebrows at you and you hold up your bow.

"You looked like you needed some help. I heard some noises and when I peeked out I seen the Poe." You just grinned. 

"What else did you see?" Link asked flustered.

"Enough to know that you two are more than just traveling companions." You winked at him. His face went white and he swallowed hard.

"Please don't think I'm judging you." You said with a soft tone. His face looked more relieved after you said this. 

'It was kind of hot.' You murmured to yourself. Dark grinned at you like he had heard you. The three of you stood there in awkward silence. 

"Well," you said, "I apologize for interrupting. I'll head back to bed now."

"Who said you were interrupting?" Dark asked. "Maybe we wanted to get caught." He shot you one of his famous pointy toothed grins. Your eyes grew wide and you couldn't believe your ears. Dark had a devilish look in his eyes and began to saunter twards you. With every step he took closer, you began to feel more vulnerable. Link followed behind him, he walked closer out of curiosity. Dark finally closed the gap between the two of you and whispered in your ear.

"You are the reason my skin is lightening. You bring light into my life. You don't have to pretend anymore. I know you want us. We want you too." He took a few steps back and stood with his arms held wide. you jumped on him wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck and began kissing him. He grabbed your ass and held you closer, deepening the kiss. Link's jaw was on the floor. you pulled your lips back for a moment and rested your chin on Dark's shoulder. You gave Link an inviting look. 

"He needs to be convinced." Dark whispered in your ear. you climbed off of Dark and sauntered over to Link. Your hips swayed as you strolled over to him. His eyes got big and his mouth was agape. You closed the distance and kissed him passionately. you tugged on his hair and his hat fell to the ground. He was stunned at first but quickly roamed his hands over your body, exploring every inch of you. You felt someone behind you and knew it was Dark.

"Maybe we should go somewhere not so open." Link suggested. Night time in Hyrule fields was not the proper place for a bit of fun. Dark disappered in a puff of black smoke as you and Link strode hand in hand back to the cave. 

"Are you sure about this?" Link asked nervously.

"Of course I am, fairy boy. What wouldn't I be?" You chuckled.

"Well, Dark can be a little, rough." He admitted. 

"I gathered that, it's OK. I like it rough." You punctuated the sentence with a wink. When you got back to the cave Dark was waiting. all of his equipment was off but he was still wearing his tunic. He began to strip slowly for you and link. his body was exactly how you'd seen Link's, chiseled by the Gods. 

once he was in his boxer briefs, Dark grabbed the back of your hair and gave a little tug. he proceeded to kiss you all over your face, neck and collarbone. finally his head dipped down and started kissing at the top of your breast. Link began to palm himself through his boxers. 

Dark couldn't control himself. he grabbed the front of your nightgown and ripped it off of you. shreds of white hit the floor. he bit your nipple which caused you to yelp. he looked up at you with a devilish grin, blood dripping from his lips.

"Let's not forget about link." he whispered gruffly. Dark spun around to face Link. He looked desperate for relief. you begin to get on your knees and grabbed the hem of Link's tunic. He joined your hands and pulled it off over his head. He finished stripping for you but left his boxer briefs on. His face was beat red as were the tips of his ears. He was so sexy when he was flustered. 

You grabbed his waistband and gently pulled his boxers down. He was rock hard and you could see him throbbing. He let out a sigh as you grabbed his sizable shaft. slowly but surely, you opened your mouth and placed the head inside. his head lolled back and his mouth fell open.

Inch by inch you sucked the whole shaft into your mouth until you hit the base. Little blonde pubes tickled your nose but you kind of liked your face nuzzled here. Drinking in his heady scent of leather and treebark. Dark threw his head back and chuckled. He got down on his knees behind you and grabbed your waist.

He leaned his head down low and buried his face deep between your thighs. He was laping at your warm slit like he couldn't get enough. You begin panting which caused vibrations to run up your throat. This caused Link to thrust deeper into you. His hand was on the back of your head, demanding yet gentle. Whereas Dark's hands were on your hips, nails digging in deeply and rough. You loved the contrast, the yin and yang. You were getting close to your climax when Dark pulled out his member and violently slammed it into you all the way to the base. You moaned out loudly and Link fell from your mouth. He was so close you could tell by the look on his eyes. Fire kiese screeched above and flew out of the cave. You both looked back at Dark whos red eyes seemed devilishly lit by the fire kiese. 

"Dark!" you both yelled, clearly irritated. His laugh was maniacal. He slowed to a more even pace allowing you to return to pleasuring Link. Link ran his fingers through your hair and gently grasped the back of your head. Soft sighs fell from his lips. Dark leaned down and whispered in your ear.

"Rub your pussy for me. I want to see you dripping. I want." His pace picked up and you grabbed Links hips to srlteady yourself. Link's pants and whipmers turned into deep moans and he picked up the pace too. Dark began slapping your ass.

"I want you." Dark mumbled over and over like a mantra. You felt your orgasm growing again. Dark began slamming into you relentlessly. He was slapping your ass so hard it stung. Link brushed his fingertips down the side of your face and caressed your chin.this caused you to tumble closer to the edge of bliss. You looked up at him and drownded in the sea of blue staring into your soul. His eyes were blown so wide and his jaw just fell open as he moaned out loudly. Filling your throat. You were there, your orgasm peaking any moment. Dark chuckled as you sucked Link clean. Link pulled out of your mouth with an obscene pop. 

"Your such a dirty boy, hero." Dark moaned out.  
"Your so fucking bad." He grunted. He slapped your ass one last time. 

"Oh fuck Dark." You moaned out as you came. Dark pulled out and painted your back with his seed. The three of you just collapsed. You were laying on your chest, Dark lying on his back with one leg across yours, and link was lazily sitting up, stroking your hair. The silence was defining as you ly there basking in the afterglow. 

"It could be like this all the time. Stay with us." Dark whispered, almost as if he were saying it to himself. You rolled to your side and looked at him. He was staring up at the cieling, arms folded over his chest. You crawled over to him, pulled up his arm and tucked yourself into the crook of his shoulder. 

"You promise?" Dark genuinely smiled, fangs and all. He lolled his head to the side. His ruby eyes lit up with admoration.

"Yes, my love. Forever." He pulled you closer. His icy skin was much warmer than usual. You looked over at Link. His legs were outstreched to the side, both arms streched behind him, staring at you. He looked away when he noticed you looking at him. You gently crawled out of Dark's embrace and walked over to Link. You sat down next to him and laid your head on his shoulder. 

"I want you, too, Link. If that's ok with Dark." You said softly. Link swollowed hard but before he could respond Dark was standing, his hands in fists. He just laughed deeply and shook his head. He stroke over to Link and he stood up as well as if on cue. Dark grabbed Links wrist.

"You always get what you want, don't you, hero?" Dark spat the last word out with disgust. Link tried to avoid looking in Dark's eyes. He trained his eyes downward. 

"Look at me, you bastard!" Dark growled. Link's jaw clenched, as did his fist and he met eye to eye with Dark. Dark's expression changed however. It went from one of pure rage to one of defeat. Dark whispered to Link.

"Why can't I be good like you? Why do you always have to win?" Dark seemed genuienly saddened. "I want you two to have a good time. I want you to please her." Link's gaze never changed. It'sas if he knew it was all a trick. He nodded his head once and walked over to you. You were still sitting on the cave floor in shock. 

"Lie down for me, milady." Link said to you. You did as he'd asked and he crouched between your legs. 

"Make it fucking good! I want a show!" Dark growled. He was now against the cave wall watching from a distance. Link began kissing your inner thighs, alternating legs going up further each time. Finally, he reched your core and kissed your clit. You sighed contently. He looked up at you as if to ask permission. You smiled at him and he continued on. He took the tip of his tounge and traced the folds of your lips, your clit and finally the entrance to your hole. You could feel his perfectly pointed nose tickling your clit.

"Oooohhh..." you sighed out. You felt him smile then he picked up speed and pressure. You began panting. Before you knew it your legs were over his shoulders. He stuck two long fingers deep inside you and crooked them twards your g spot. Your back arched when he got the perfect angle. He began dancing his fingers inside you ans sucking your clit.

You fisted his hair and cried out. "Mmm, Link don't stop. So good." You were throbbing. Your head rolled to the side and you could see Dark pumping himself roughly.   
Your eyes rolled up and you came undone on Link's face. He lowered himself on top of you. 

"May I?" He asked. What a gentleman. 

"You may." You managed to pant out. He slowly thrust inside you. You sighed and he leaned down to your ear. 

"He gets very jealous. Well have to give him a good show." Link whispered. You chanced a glance at Dark who was thorughly thoroughly enjoying himself. Link began slowly and deeply theusting into you. You wrapped your legs around his back and he kissed you passionately. He pulled his face back and gazed into your eyes. He stroked the side of your face and kissed your collarbones. You threaded your fingers through his hair. He wasnt like Dark, he was more meticulous, more loving. 

"If you choose to stay, I will keep you safe." He whispered. You were going to answer when you heard Dark advancing on the two of you. 

"No secrets here. This is a terriable show. Too sweet." The words dripped off his tounge like venom. He got on his knees beside your face. You turned to look at him and he grabbed the back of your head. He shoved his member down your throat and began bobbing your head with his hand. He moaned out loudly. Your eyes watered from the intrusion and Link could see your distress.

"Dark! Thats enough! Leave her alone!" Link yelled. Link had stopped moving but was still inside you. Dark's gaze turned to Link, a hellish look in his eyes. He let go of you and pulled himself out of your mouth with an obscene noise. 

"Then I will have you." Dark grinned and storlled over behind Link. He got down on he knees, grabbed Link's waist and slammed into him. Link cried out in pain. Dark didn't care and kept up his unrelenting strokes. The thrusting caused Link to thrust into you hard and fast. 

'Im sorry' Link mouthed to you. Tears streamed down his face and you kissed them all away. 

"Show her. Show her how much you want her. Its not as much as I do." Dark growled. Link kissed all over your face and neck. Dark's hard thrusts let up a little and Link picked back up his old rythm. He kissed you deeply and your tounges danced. He began moaning into your mouth. Dark grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face away. 

"Moan for me." Dark demanded.

"Shhh...Shhhadow." Link moaned out. Dark scratched his back and Link thrust deeper into you. His bright blue eyes told that he would come soon. Dark bit Links neck and you moaned out at the sight. 

"Im gonna cum." Link moaned. Dark grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back. You moved to sit on your knees and watched as Dark pumped Link to his climax. 

"Dark! Mmmm Dark!" Link moaned out as he shot his load on the ground. Dark pulled out and moaned as he also shot his load. Dark pulled out and they stayed on their knees panting. Dark's hand on Link's shoulder and vice versa. Finally, Dark spoke. 

"Just know that in the end, you are both mine. I do not mind sharing. But I will have you both whenever I'd like." He growled out in a dominating voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your a big fan of Dark Link (I am!) Im sorry i made him so famn evil! But, I mean, he is! Will consider writing a fic where hes nicer. Or becomes nicer
> 
> Whew! Its 2 am ive FINALLY finished! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!


End file.
